


Twisted Hearts

by Brandypandyxxx



Series: Twisted [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandypandyxxx/pseuds/Brandypandyxxx
Summary: SEQUEL TO TWISTED KNIFE! Will Sesshomaru open up and relieve the pain he is in, or will he keep himself closed off? Kagome is just starting to realize that something is wrong with him, unknowing to her; she is the cause of his pain. Will, she understand and more importantly, will she pull out the twisted knife that is lodged in his twisted heart? Perhaps the Miko' heart is twisted too.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Twisted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Pray

**[PART 2, JUST A RECAP, THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER TWISTED KNIFE, This was right after the party when they returned from helping the couple concive]**

**SEE TWISTED KNIFE BEFORE YOU READ THIS OR YOU WILL BE LOST. FOLLOW ME ON FB-Onlyaftermidnight.**

_I will pray for you_...

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked, his cold eyes were no longer cold; something was stirring in them.

"Why must you anger me?" He asked, resetting his mask.

"I'm sorry, it's just your mother said you were becoming possessive of me and I-

"Wished to see as you have already stated, Miko, why?" He snapped. She had no idea the pain she was inflicting on him.

"I didn't think you would be," She said softly. She didn't know why, but seeing him being possessive of her made her tummy flop, and her heart speed up. The moment had been super intense, and she had to leave the room before her whole face became flushed.

She was crushing on him and hard, and she knew that would be very dangerous for her heart and possibly her life.

He finally turned from her "Leave me," He said.

Kagome backed up slowly before bolting down the hallway and away from him.

He heard his mothers laugh, and then she came from the shadows, "How long will you fight yourself, my son."

"Do you wish your son pain, mother?"

She smiled, "I am not the one causing your pain."

"Yet you watch her torture me; you aid her."

"My poor son inflicted with the same pain as your father, yet he did not fight his son, why do you not give in?"

"The Hime seduced father, did she not?"

"Hia, and he went to her openly," She said with crossed arms "She saw his pain clearly and did not deny him."

"The Miko is pure; she does not understand."

"Because you do not allow her to."

"I do not wish her to."

"So, you will deny yourself?"

"She is the one who denies me."

"She just tested you; she is curious but cautious, my son" Who could blame her.

"She does not have the same dark desires I do, one so pure such as herself."

His mother smirked, showing fang, "You say she does not understand you, but you claim to understand her?"

"You waste your effort, mother; we can never be."

"Oh, and why?"

"My darkness would consume her; I do not wish to hurt her."

Her smile faded "You are far worst off than your father" She whispered, and his gold eyes stayed hard on her "You love her"

He said nothing. Even louder, he denied nothing.

She turned from him, not even prayer to his once and terrible father would save her son now. His soul no longer belonged to him but to a holy, overly pure Miko.


	2. I See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a recap bc I know this story got a little confusing. Sesshomaru and Kagome have had NO sexual contact; it was ALL in his head in the last story.

_See your face_ every _place that I walk in._

When he had told her to leave, he had not meant for her to leave his castle.

Yet she did not go far, where would she go? She had been with him for the last few years.

He found her in an empty field as the stars began to show in the sky.

"I'm sorry," She said, "It's just your so hard to read, you give nothing away." She looked back at him "I guess curiosity got the best of me."

"You claim you can not read me, but you have lived and moved with me for the last two years, Miko, without issue."

She looked away, "Am I causing you issues?"

Yes, she was, but she would not understand, and he knew if he said the wrong thing, she would leave him.

"No,"

The wind blew, blowing the tall grass of the field.

"Why did you, I mean your mother she didn't say?" She turned back to meet his gaze, "Why?"

"You are under my protection, are you not?"

She blushed slightly "Yes," She looked away again "So other males and me, it bothers you because you want to protect me?" She asked, slowly trying hard not to make it sound as if he cared for her.

He tilted his head, "You are part of my pack Miko, you are mine," He said clearly, though trying not to make it sound as if she were a piece of land, he knew how she hated that.

Kagome smiled and then laughed a bit.

"Something you find amusing woman?" Nothing about this was amusing to him.

"Just never thought id hear that out of your mouth."

"That you are pack, surely years with Inuyasha would have told you so?"

She looked back at him, "Not that."

His eyes flashed, though she knew not what it meant.

"That you are mine?"

"Hai," She said in a whisper. She cleared her throat "We are rude, we have guest," She walked to him, "Your mother must truly want you mated."

She watched his eye darken "She may wish it all she likes I will not bend to her will."

Kagome smiled "So you really aren't interested in any of them?" They began to walk back.

How could he be, no matter what room he walked in, no matter how many women put themselves in front of him, all he wished to see was her. Her face, her want, her need, and that smile.

"No, Kagome."

A tingle went up her spine at the sound of her name, she held in the gasped that her hopeful heart had caused.


	3. Voice

_Hear your voice every time that I'm talking_...

"Sesshomaru?"

He heard her call his name, God, how he liked it.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Here, Miko."

She rounded into his reading room, "I got a letter!" She smiled like an innocent child. A way to innocent child.

"From whom?" He wasn't sure he liked that.

"From the Miko and her mated husband."

He rose an eyebrow as she sat down and read it. Another smile made its way to her face "They did it!"

He rose another eyebrow, "We were already aware that they were doing it, Miko."

She snapped her head up and blushed, "I mean, they conceived Sesshomaru."

"They are sure?"

She looked back over the letter, "She seems sure, she says she has been ill."

He stood, "Perhaps we should return to them."

"Ano, really?"

"Do you not wish to see for yourself?"

"Um, yes?"

"Your church will also not be happy."

"Mmm your right, do you think they will try anything."

"I would not put it past them, come."

"You're not to busy? I can go by myself."

He stopped and looked at her "Do you not wish for my company?"

She blinked, "Of course I do; I just wouldn't want to keep you?"

"When have I ever done anything other than what I wanted, Miko?" His words were a little dark, and she swallowed.

They traveled back to the village, and the snake demon welcomed them with glee. Kagome set right to hovering over the other Miko, her hand on her flat belly.

"Well?" The Miko asked, Kagome smiled and looked up at the two demon lords, "She is with child!"

Her smile grew, "Sesshomaru come feel."

Gods, Gods how he wished she was the one with child. He ignored the fantasy going on in his twisted demonic mind and walked forward and knelt hovering a hand just over Kagome's "Do you feel it?" She asked.

"Hn."

Kagome looked up at her "You did it!"

The Miko blinked at her, her eyes slowly gliding to the demon Lord who was looking at Kagome, and she could see some type of deep longing?

"Miko?" Kagome asked,

The girl shook her head, "Sorry, yes, and all because of you."

"Come, I will ssshow to your room, you musssst be tried after your quick travelsss here." Said her snake husband.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stood, Kagome bowed, and then they followed, back to the room that had tortured him before.

"I can't believe they did it," She whispered.

"Took them long enough; it has been months," Sesshomaru stated in bored tones.

Kagome blushed "I'm sure he wasn't complaining."

"I am surprised she lasted; demons are not sustainable, especially when pupping is their goal."

He watched her face blush more, and his mind was putting words in her mouth, but her lips were not moving, she would never say the things his mind was supplying him no matter how bad he wanted to them.

"Sleep Kagome."

He had to stop talking, and she needed to stop blushing, his control was slipping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Fb- Onlyaftermidnight
> 
> Buy my book on all Ebook outlets- The Alpha of Dragons


End file.
